The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for presetting process variables for a rolling train for rolling metal strips, the tolerance bands of the guarantee values over a predefinable number of metal strips being used for the optimum set point calculation of the process variables.
During rolling of a metal strip, in particular during flat rolling, the quality of a metal strip is determined in the form of predefined guarantee values on strip flatness, strip contour and strip profile. In order to achieve these guarantee values, which are used as quality features for a metal strip, actuating elements are used which set the form of the rolling nip, also referred to as the rolling nip profile. The set points for the actuating elements will be referred to below as process variables.
During the rolling of a metal strip, because of high strip temperatures and the associated input of heat into the rolls, thermal crowning builds up dynamically and influences the rolling nip profile over the course of the strip and from strip to strip. In addition, over the lifetime of a rollxe2x80x94depending on the installation location, material rolled and roll materialxe2x80x94a more or less pronounced wear contour builds up.
DE 198 51 554 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for presetting a rolling train for rolling a metal strip, the presetting being carried out in such a way that the difference between the profile and/or the flatness of the metal strip as it runs out of the rolling train and a predefined intended profile and/or a predefined intended flatness is a minimum. In this case, the difference between the profile and/or the flatness of the metal strip as it runs out of the rolling train and a predefined intended profile and/or a predefined intended flatness is corrected as a function of the difference between parameters of the metal strip and the corresponding parameters of a metal strip rolled previously.
In order to be able to set the desired rolling gap profile in changeover strips, as they are known, it is often necessary for large set point changes of the process variables to be made. Changeover strips are to be understood as metal strips whose properties differ from the properties of a metal strip rolled previously or which, as compared with a preceding metal strip, are assigned a different rolling program. In the event of pronounced thermal crowning of the rolls, a change in the set points of the process variables often leads to an undesired deviation of the rolling gap profile from its ideal shape. In this case, this effect has a detrimental effect on the required quality features of the strip flatness, strip contour and strip profile.
In the case of previously known apparatuses or methods, attempts were always made to determine the best solution (solution in which the intended stipulations of the guarantee values for strip flatness and/or strip contour and/or strip profile were satisfied to the greatest extent) for the respectively following metal strip. Possible tolerance bands on the intended stipulations were not taken into account in advance.
On the basis of the prior art, it is an object of the invention to specify a method and an apparatus which permits the required quality features of metal strips to be reached.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by a method of presetting process variables in at least one actuating element of a rolling train for rolling metal strips, in which guarantee values are predefined which cover the intended stipulations and the associated tolerance bands for the quality features of the metal strips, the tolerance bands of the intended stipulations over a predefinable number of metal strips being taken into account in such a way that an optimum set point calculation is carried out in the case of at least one process variable over the predefined number of metal strips.
Another embodiment is a method of presetting process variables in at least one actuating element of a rolling train for rolling metal strips, comprising the steps of:
calculating data with respect to parameters of a current strip;
transmitting the calculated data to a control system;
pre-calculating data with respect to parameters of a plurality of strips to be processed;
storing the pre-calculated data;
marking the stored data of a critical strip;
determining an actuating element limit from the calculated data and the pre-calculated data of the next critical strip;
transmitting the actuating element limit to the control system;
performing a set point calculation from data generated by the control system.
Yet another embodiment is an apparatus for presetting process variables in at least one actuating element of a rolling train for rolling metal strips, in which guarantee values are predefined which cover the intended stipulations and the associated tolerance bands for the quality features of the metal strips, it being possible for a computing system to carry out an optimum set point calculation in at least one process variable over a predefinable number of metal strips, the tolerance bands of the intended stipulations over the predefined number of metal strips being taken into account.
Further developments of the method according to the invention are specified in the dependent claims.
In the method according to the invention, the presetting of process variables of the actuating elements of a rolling train for rolling metal strips is carried out over a predefinable number of metal strips. In this case, the required guarantee values, that is to say intended stipulations and associated tolerance bands for quality features of the metal strips, such as strip flatness and/or strip contour and/or strip profile, over the predefined number of metal strips are taken into account in such a way that, depending on the tolerance bands of the guarantee values, an optimum set point calculation of the process variables of the actuating elements is carried out.
One advantageous refinement of the invention is that at least two metal strips are taken into account for the set point calculation.
In a further advantageous refinement of the invention, the presetting of process variables of the actuating elements in the case of changeover strips is carried out on the basis of the required guarantee values.
One advantageous refinement of the invention is that, in the predefined number of metal strips, those metal strips are identified in which the predefined guarantee values cannot be maintained on the basis of the current set point setting of the process variables. Furthermore, during the identification of critical metal strips, priority features, as they are known, are evaluated. Priority features are, for example, geometric variables (e.g. strip thickness, strip width) and/or material properties (e.g. strength, gradexe2x80x94stainless steel).
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, a new set point calculation of the process variables of the actuating elements is carried out on the basis of the identified metal strips.
A further advantageous refinement of the invention is characterized in that the new set point calculation uses the tolerance bands of the intended stipulations in such a way that the guarantee values of the identified metal strips are reached, there being a deliberate deviation from the intended stipulations in the tolerance band.
The apparatus according to the invention as claimed in claim 7 comprises a computing system for presetting process variables in at least one actuating clement of a rolling train for rolling metal strips, in which guarantee values are predefined which cover the intended stipulations and the associated tolerance bands for the quality features of the metal strips. The quality features predefined are, for example, strip flatness and/or strip contour and/or strip profile. In this case, the computing system is constructed in such a way that an optimum set point calculation can be carried out in at least one process variable over a predefinable number of metal strips, the tolerance bands of the intended stipulations over the predefined number of metal strips being taken into account.